wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Semma
Semma is a friendship between Simon and Emma. Trivia * Simon sings more than Emma does because he's the actual main singer. * They usually don't play guitars but according to the 2013 version of the Sleep Safe, My Baby music video, Emma plays a yellow Maton electric guitar and Simon plays the Maton Bass Guitar. *Simon is taller than Emma. *Emma is much younger than Simon Pryce but has an even younger sister. *Emma first met and joined Simon in 2011. *They're both Wiggly siblings. Gallery RingoandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JackBeNimble-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Surfer Jeff: Behind the Scenes" SimonPryce,EmmaWatkinsandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon, Emma and Lauren SimonPryceandEmmaWatkinsinSydneyHospital.jpg|Simon and Emma in Sydney Hospital GinoandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Surfer Jeff" RingoandEmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Getting Strong" concert SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Simon and Emma in Hot Potato Studios EmmaandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Celebration!" SimonPryceandEmmaWatkinsonFitzness.jpg|Simon and Emma on "Fizness" SimonandEmmainTraining.jpg|Simon and Emma in Training RingoandEmmaWatkinsinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon and Emma in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra SimonandEmma.jpg|Simon and Emma on "Television Breakfast" SimonPryceandEmmaWatkinsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon and Emma at "Carols in the Domain" rehearsal SimonandEmmainChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" SimonandEmmainEngland.jpg|Simon and Emma in England SimonandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Taking Off!" SimonandEmmainWigglySongtime.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Wiggly Songtime" Simon,EmmaandTeddyBear.jpg|Simon, Emma and Teddy Bear Simon,Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Wags Simon,Emma,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Henry Simon,Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Henry and Wags Simon,Emma,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Emma, Wags and Captain SimonandEmmaatWigglesWorld.jpg|Simon and Emma at Wiggles World SimonandEmmaatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon and Emma at Hyde Park, Sydney SimonandEmmaonSunrise.jpg|Simon and Emma on "Sunrise" SimonandEmmaatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon and Emma at Westfield Parramatta EmmaandSimoninMeetEmma.jpg|Emma and Simon in "Meet Emma" SimonandEmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Simon and Emma in Hot Potato Studios Captain,Simon,HenryandEmma.jpg|Captain, Simon, Henry and Emma SimonandEmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Taking Off Tour!" SimonandEmmaattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Simon and Emma at the Sydney Royal Easter Show SimonandEmmainPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Power Through the Day" music video SimonandEmmaat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Simon and Emma at 104.3 Myfm Studio SimonandEmmaonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Simon and Emma on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" SimonandEmmaonFoxNews.jpg|Simon and Emma on "Fox News" File:SimonandEmmainMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Meet The Musicians" SimonandEmmaatTarongaZoo.jpg|Simon and Emma at Taronga Zoo SimonandEmmainFurryTales.png|Simon and Emma in "Furry Tales" Simon,HenryandEmma.jpg|Simon, Henry and Emma Simon,EmmaandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon, Emma and James Arthur Captain,Simon,EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and Dorothy SimonandLittleEmma.jpg|Simon and Little Emma Simon,EmmaandMurray.jpg|Simon, Emma and Murray SimonandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Pumpkin Face" SimonandEmmaonHalloween.jpg|Simon and Emma on Halloween SimonandEmmainPumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Pumpkin Face" promo picture SimonandEmmainInvisibleLachy.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Invisible Lachy" SimonandEmmainHairDisaster.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Hair Disaster!" WeLikeFruit-ProfessorSimon.jpg|Simon and Emma in "We Like Fruit" SimonandEmmaSleeping.jpg|Simon and Emma sleeping SimonandEmmaWakingUp.jpg|Simon and Emma waking up SimonandEmmainDoctorEntertainment.jpg|Smon and Emma in "Doctor Entertainment" SimonandEmmainQuack,Quack!.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Quack, Quack!" SimonandEmmainSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Slow Motion Anthony" SimonandEmmainJoannieWorksWithOneHammer(Episode).jpg|Simon and Emma in "Joannie Works with One Hammer" TheMangoWalk-ProfessorSimon2.jpg|Simon and Emma in "The Mango Walk" TheGlassIsHalfFull.jpg|Simon and Emma in "The Glass is Half Full" SimonandEmmaonTheMorningShow.jpg|Simon and Emma on "The Morning Show" SimonandEmmaatMixFMStudio.jpg|Simon and Emma at Mix FM studio SimonandEmmaatWestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Simon and Emma at Westfield Eastgardens SimonandEmmaattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|Simon and Emma at the Yummy Mummy Club SimonandEmmaonBTVancouver.jpg|Simon and Emma on "BT Vancouver" SimonandEmmaPlushDolls.jpg|Simon and Emma plush dolls SimonandEmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Go Santa Go!" SimonandEmmainSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Simon and Emma in Santa's Workshop SimonandEmmainClovelly.jpg|Simon and Emma in Clovelly Simon,EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Simon, Emma and Gucci the Galah SimonandEmmainTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon and Emma in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra (2013) SimonandEmmainReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Simon,EmmaandJohnField.jpg|Simon, Emma and John Field SimonandEmmaonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon and Emma on "Carols in the Domain" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" SimonandEmmainAdavnceAustraliaFair.jpg|Simon and Emma in Advance Australia Fair SimonandEmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Apples and Bananas" Simon,EmmaandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon, Emma and Michael Finnegan SimonandEmmaatDreamworld.jpg|Simon and Emma at Dreamworld SimonPryce,EmmaWatkinsandPaulPaddick.jpg|Simon, Emma and Paul Paddick SimonandEmmainApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimonandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Wigglehouse" Simon,EmmaandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon, Emma and Lauren SimonPryceandEmmaWatkinswearingWigglesBackpacks.jpg|Simon and Emma wearing Wiggles Backpacks SimonandEmmainEmma'sBikeWon'tWork.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 SimonandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Emma in "Rock & Roll Preschool" SimonandEmmaJumping.jpg|Simon and Emma in an upcoming Wiggles DVD Lou,SimonandEmma.jpg|Lou, Simon and Emma SimonandEmmainKingSimon.jpg|Simon and Emma in King Simon SimonandEmmainSimon'sBrushWithFame.jpg|Simon and Emma in Simon's Brush With Fame SimonandEmmainTheWiggles'25thAnniversaryAppleStoreConcert.png|Simon and Emma in the Wiggles' 25th anniversary concert at the Apple Store 13217480_10153705574798613_4308848376768743888_o.jpg|Simon and Emma in Dreamworld r0_316_6016_3700_w1200_h678_fmax (1).jpg|Simon and Emma in Wiggle Town Tour! Wiggles7.jpg simon1-20160714150002.jpg-q75,dx720y-u0r1g0,c--.jpg|Simon and Emma in The Wiggles Big Show! 14570223_1324681124233107_2419151934875479293_n.jpg|Simon and Emma in The Wellmont Theatre IMG_1035.JPG|Simon and Emma in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma PartyTime!20.png| Simon and Emma in "Party Time!" Category:Friendships Category:Simon Duos Category:Emma Duos Category:Singing Duos Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Non-Catholic Category:Group characters Category:2016 Category:Drivers Category:Yellow Duos Category:Red Duos